fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Communism (Pokémon)
Communism in Pokémon appears extremely rarely, however, Communism as a whole does not count as a team, instead, it is an ideology, and there are several types of communism that goes with the party, along with several schools that teach common forms of communism, including Marxism and Anarchism, both of which can be commonly agreed upon indeed. Types of Communism There can be several types of Communism itself. * The first ever form of Communism is Marxism, which was developed by Karl Marx, and Fredrich Engels in the middle of the 19th century, that is the most common ideology of the communist movement as a whole, and it is the embodiment of socialism, rahter than "ideal society" as an entire whole. ** The root of Marxism is the materialistic conception of theory, and it is a common of communism as well. * Another form of Communism is Stalinism, and ProxyCyanide does actually believe in strong Stalinist beliefs, and adopted into The Abulinov Party. ** Stalinist industrialization was created to actually accelerate the construction and development throughout communism as a whole, requiring the need of rapid industrialization with the former USSR, which was previously economically backwards in comparison to several other countries as well, and socialist society needed the industry to face the challenges from the enemies of Communism as a whole. * Anarchism can also be another form of Communism as well, but it differs widely from Marxism, denying or even rejecting the view of a state socialism phase before building out communist style things, and the main theorist for the anarcho-communism movement is in fact, Pyotr Kropotkin, and the best known examples of anarcho-communist society has applied in historical reality itself. Occurrence * Certain Pokémon fan arts can depict Communism as a whole, including the signature Hammer and Sickle itself, and it is surprisingly common. ** Other forms of Communist-style Pokémon fan-art include parodied Pokémon cards depicting Vladimir Lenin or Joseph Stalin, as a whole, while other Pokemon are usually either colored differently and given the communist logo ** Notable Communist dictators are found in certain parodied Pokémon cards entirely as a while, usually for satire. * Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede became communist once the Pokémon was transferred from Mistralton City, to Sheremetyevo Airport, then Dropped off to be cared for by Valery Poleshchursky and Vasily Syrakhov in Moscow City, and the USSR theme song was playing as a whole. Besides ProxyCyanide, there are about 16 million Pokémon trainers who believe in Communism after the fall of the Soviet Union Support Nintendo, along with The Pokémon Company do not support Communism, but there may be exceptions to which type of communism is done, or which others seem to get rejected themselves, so this is why Communism in the Pokémon community is quite rare, and it has never been seen in the Pokémon anime itself. Some people did actually create Soviet and Communist-style fan art themselves, using certain software to create all of them, and by the time the first episode of the Pokémon anime was released, the failing Soviet state officially had ended after the rule of Mr. Gorbachev, however, Communist fan-art is still created by several people to this exact day. Trainer's life under Communist rule The Communist regime has long restricted a person's rights, and this still happens in North Korea as well, as it's regime may have actually restricted the rights to American imperialism, and this was very important to know, most notably, in a typical Communist environment, restrictions are preformed on medical care, jobs, or even a profession, making life quite boring. Some trainers did actually defect from the Communist Block, when they abandon their post and join the opposing Capitalist ones entirely, and this did occur frequently, via illegal entry through the borders themselves to escape the Soviet Block and join the Western Block, a trainer that had committed several crimes were locked up in a gulag, sent there in absolutely brutal conditions until they had died, and the weather patterns were often quite terrible in the typical Soviet gulag under the rule of Stalin, about a few years later, Gorbachev had started to remove the gulags from the Soviet system entirely, and this was actually the case with the entirety of Communism as a whole. High-ranking officials were often consumed in war, against other nations, or against pro-capitalist beliefs as a whole, and this lead to a trade embargo and sanctions in some situations as well, and this is actually a problem appearing in modern-day Russia to this day, and this actually applies all over certain factual evidence of Communism as a whole, most notably, Stalin was consumed in war, so his daughter Svetlana ended up defecting to the United States, never to go back to the USSR ever again. Defection The process of defecting from the Communist Block was quite hard, because if the soldiers caught them, they could be repatriated back to the USSR, or get executed entirely as a result of the Communist regime as a whole, but there were certainly other problems that trainers had to recieve, such as not recieving supplies during defecting, and not getting good healthcare, so if you defect from a Communist region and get sick or injured, you'd just die on the street in front of other people, and China was known to repatriate North Koreans back to their country to give them more severe punishments, because China has been known to reject all North Koreans who want to seek refuge from a corrupt dictator. Secondly, the process of defecting can be extremely difficult as a whole, since people have to defect in secret, as long as they do not get caught as a whole from the local police who secretly obey the Communist regime themselves. If they are caught, they can face more severe punishments, such as beatings, abuse, or even death, most notably under the rule of Stalin who put hundreds of people to death because Stalin was very paranoid of his foes himself anyways, but later Communist leaders, such as Kim-Jong-Un was a lot more worse, killing innocent people, perhaps maybe executing people via firing squad, all of these would be war crimes to this exact day. Many people who are caught are shot in cold-blood in front of the trainer's Pokémon, traumatizing them as a result of the entirety of the Communist regime, most notably Stalin himself, and the recent dictator, Kim-Jong-Un himself. Regional Appearances There were several regional appearances all over some canon regions, maybe some real-world appearances of Communism within Pokémon as a whole, and this could be the case when people had visited certain canon Pokémon regions entirely, such as a case of an interview. * There were a few people with Communist beliefs visiting Kalos during that time as a whole, and while the Communist movement wasn't declared canon, it still happened, and this was especially the case within the region of origin as well, when ProxyCyanide and Avgustin Stalzhorev had an interview with the Pokémon Champion of Kalos, Diantha herself anyways. * The act of transferring Pokémon from Mistralton City to Sheremetyevo International Airport purely encouraged Anatoly Aparkov's Scolipede to truely become more communist-oriented, it did cost a few hundred dollars as a while, and this was very expensive to transfer Pokémon abroad. ** ProxyCyanide had a passport and claimed Russian citizenship himself, and this was purely important since if someone wants to travel internationally, they have to pick up a passport to go to any other country they wanted to anyways. * Vietnam had a key role in the Communist regime, since their independence from the French, but Marxism was introduced into the country with 3 seperate Communist parties, later united by a Trotskyist movement with the party changing it's name to the Indochinese Communist Party under Stalin. References # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communism - Communism # https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stalinism - Stalinism Category:Topics related to ProxyCyanide